Every Cloud has a Black Lining
by yamasassy
Summary: uuuuuuum ok this is my fist fan fic please r+r , so uummmm....... cloud hears voices in his head and thats as far as i got lol . *~chapter 2 and 3 up*~*
1. it starts

The sun was high in the sky, its rays shone down reflecting off the sea, the sand was warm beneath his feet, he could feel the movement of sand as he walked, the sound of waves crashing against the sand could be heard in the background, which seemed relaxing to cloud. He had gone back to the huge blue cooler to get a cold soothing drink, while the others carried on with there game of volleyball, which seem that Barrett's team was within a chance of winning this time.  
  
It had been a long year since the whole of the gang had been together, cloud hadn't been seen for ages he had gone missing after the high wind landed, no one had seen him since, he had gone as quickly as him came in to there life's. He was missed by everyone especially tifa but to her it seemed like he had been gone a whole life time, but that didn't matter now all's that mattered now was that they were all together.  
  
Cloud had stopped walking and stood still there watching everyone with a small but happy smile on his face, he was glad to see his friend aging but some thing deep down in side of him knew that he would regret being there, a fear down in side of him was growing the safety of his friend. Cloud carried on walking up the warm golden sand towards the huge blue cooler, which was overflowing with a range off food and drink. Which was provide for them by Barrett. It was full of sandwiches, cake, biscuits, crisps, chicken legs, and loads more not even Barrett who had pack all the wonderful tasty food could tell you what was in the huge blue cooler. Cloud slowly lowered his had in to the cooler which let of an cold aura around cloud rummaged around looking for a can of some thing, it seemed impossible to find any thing in between the piles of food, finally he had found a can of Dr. pepper which has a layer of freezing cold ice surrounding it as cloud drank the southing cold liquid, the ice of the can started melting slowly dripping of his fingers, and landing on the sand below.  
  
"Cloud"  
  
Cloud spun round quickly loosening his footing but regaining it again before falling over totally, as he look no one was even looking at him, but he could have sworn someone had called him, he glanced over to Vincent who was sitting on the rocks with the waves crashing around his feet as normal he was sat in a trance no doubt thinking of something in the past present or even thing of the future  
  
As cloud glanced back he could see now that tifa and Yuffie were arguing which brought a smile to his sweet face.  
  
"Cloud"  
  
he heard it again the same voice , but this time it sounded closer, as if the voice was coming from behind him , he glanced back quickly over his left shoulder, but no one was there , he took no notice and shook his head ,his blond spike's moved and one fell softly in front of his face , he pushed it back with his hand.  
  
"Cloud"  
  
There it was again a voice of an angel, he knew that voice but where from he could remember , he took no notice and finished off the can he was drinking ,tossed it in to the bin with out any care, it landed in there perfectly .  
  
He had rejoined the game of volleyball. The reddish yellow sun was high in the baby blue sky and blazing down cloud could feel the heat against his body warming him ,he felt so cold but he didn't know why,  
  
"Cloud "  
  
This time cloud started to shiver, he felt a strange feeling serge through his body. His head started to spin, he felt so dizzy, as he jumped for the ball he but missed. As he landed his legs were like jelly and gave way, he felt him self falling to wards the ground, the fall seemed to last for ever. As he hit the floor with a thud he felt a sharp pain rush around his body his head still spinning ,the horrible feeling of sickness spread through out his body  
  
"Cloud " tifa screamed as she ran towards him, grabbing his one had and placing the other on his chest, his hand was as cold as stone  
  
"cloud CLOUD what's wrong " tifa screamed , she was starting to shake slightly . The other's ran over and crowed look slapped across their around cloud looking at him, a worried faces. His glowing mako blue eyes were still open looking around at all the concerned faces. Nothing mattered to cloud now all he wanted to do was sleep, he felt so tired. His body aching all over cloud felt as if he had been in a bloody battle, which had lasted for hours. The warm sand felt soothing against his body, the world seem to be going so slow as if at a snails pace, tifa was shouting, but he could hear what, he could see her thin rose red lip's moving, they were so delicate. his gorges mako blue eyes were to heavy to keep open , he could feel his mind falling in to darkness  
  
"cloud"  
  
"ll…..leave m…… me alone" cloud managed to whisper using up what strength he had left.  
  
With that his glowing mako blue eyes slowly shut 


	2. race to cosmo canyon

*Disclaimer*I do not own any of the charters those lucky people at squaresoft do  
  
ehhhh how I wish I did  
  
  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa screamed, salty tears streaming down her perfect face. She was gripping Cloud's hands, they were stone cold, his body was still as if he was in a deep trance.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa cried again, "Wake up you stupid idiot" She was shaking him violently, hoping to wake him up, but it didn't work, her anger was rising, there was nothing she could do. Barrett, Cid and Yuffie stood there in shock. Yuffie stood there shaking as if she was cold, but it was a boiling hot day. Cloud was fine one minute and the next it was if he had taken his last breath. It didn't make sense. Barrett helped a very upset Tifa to her feet, she had turned around and buried her face into his huge chest. As she buried her face in deeper, her tears dripped down his stunning six pack, then fell on to the warm golden sand at their feet.  
  
Vincent had come out of his trance, when he heard Tifa's cries, he had left the place where he had perched himself and was heading towards where Cloud's body had fallen. He swiftly pushed through the small crowd that surrounded Cloud and picked him up like a baby.  
  
"Quickly, we had better get him back before he gets any worse," he said urgently  
  
"W-what do you mean any worse, look at him already…" Tifa said, trailing off without finishing her sentence, her deep brown eyes started to fill with tears once again. She placed her slender hand over her mouth, casting her eyes at the ground. She didn't want to look at anyone. Not Cloud, or any of the group.  
  
Before she could move or say anything, Vincent was sprinting as fast as he could, but as steady as he could in order not to droop or make it worse for cloud, over the warm sand of the beach back towards the grassland between the beach and Cosmo Canyon. Seconds later the others were following him, trying to keep up with his immense stride. As he ran over the grass lands a slight breeze had picked up causing the grass to look like it was dancing .  
  
Cloud's body dangled in Vincent's arms, his muscular limbs hung limp, flopping and swaying from Vincent's running, as if he was a tiger's prey dead in his mouth. Cloud's breathing came in short shallow gasps, his skin had gone deadly pale and his body was cold as if he were a corpse, his white skin felt like ice. His Mako tinted eyes were shut tight, as if they would never open again  
  
As they reached the breath-taking Cosmo Canyon, Vincent caught his foot on a rock and fell forward. He couldn't run another step. Looking up, he realised he had dropped Cloud on to the solid ground, and had sent his body flying across the stony path. Clouds body skidded across the grey, black and dark brown stones coming to halt with his face in the dirt, he gasped as if he could feel the hard stones scraping against his skin .  
  
Vincent pulled him self slowly up on to his feet, at looked over at cloud with a concerned look on his face as if he knew what was happing, but no one could see his handsome face as it was always masked by what looked like a old red tattered scarf.  
  
He saw cloud laying there his face down in the dirt, his body was life less, except for the slight fall and rise of his back, his clothes slightly ripped his black top and his baggy black pants, were covered with the dust, which had risen from the stones as he hit the floor.  
  
Vincent quickly and swiftly had pick up cloud and now was heading up the red and dusty steps which lead to the wonderful and quite town of Cosmo Canyon, as he reach the top he shouted for help as quick as they can. A few of the towns people had ran to his aid, the towns people wore dusty coloured clothes which really suited the mood of the town. The took him off the very exhausted Vincent  
  
" Go on you take him I'll wait here fro the rest off them" his voiced was muffled behind his mask; he slumped to the red dusty floor causing the dust to cascade around him.  
  
He could see the others just about to run up the stairway leading to Cosmo Canyon  
  
"Where the hell is he " tifa managed to scream at Vincent in-between trying to catch her breath, her heart was racing, from the dash she had made following Vincent up from the golden sands of beach.  
  
"He's ok he is with the very talented Dr. Lindemann" Vincent said calmly trying to hid his own fear for cloud. Tifa had run on ahead to ward where the small hospital was suited in Cosmo canyon. Yuffie followed her trying to keep up the speed, which she was losing quickly Barrett came up the steps last huffing and gasping for his breath" Yo Vincent what the hell is going on " 


	3. uuuummmmmm .................... ummm i d...

Note ,hi and thanx 4 reviewing I will write more one day !!!!!!!111  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud could feel his body against the dam wet and cold floor. he slowly opened his blue glowing mako eyes and using his "strong" arm's to help him self into a sitting position but he found that he was weaker than normal. As he looked up slowly and timidly to find he was sounded pure darkness, he tried to look around but his hand wasn't even visible in front of his own face a feeling of empty ness fill him in side. Cloud closed his eyes as tight as he cloud hoping when he re-opened them, the darkness around would be gone and that it was only a night mare .but that wasn't going to happen when he opened his eyes it was the same darkness ,pure solid darkness . Except for one single beam off light which seemed to be coming from a place far away , cloud rose to his feet and after stopping himself from landing back down on his ass ,he took off running as fast as he could ,putting one foot in front of the other,  
  
It seemed like he had been running for hours, his heart was racing, he had to stop and stand, kinda bent over while he tried to catch his breath ,his head felt light as if it was full of air , once he re-caught his breath he started to run again,but that was a real bad idea ,his hand shot down and grabbed his stomach ,it felt like all his insides were some how pulling together causing one huge pain , a cramp that's all he need he slowed down his pace to a slight jog  
  
  
  
  
  
Note .. ok so this isn't finished I ran out of ideas ,( I kinda know what happens next but I don't know how to put it .  
  
Please review ,please give me ideas on what to do next  
  
Email me at  
  
danielledctrunks@aol.com  
  
or  
  
danni_lotr@hotmail.com  
  
thanx 


End file.
